Whispered Words
by lovelyrains23
Summary: Told in Ginny's point of view is the story from after the battle onwards. More details included.  Chapter 2 up now!
1. Chapter 1

Whispered Words

**Hi! I have two stories "Dear Beautiful" and "Live A Little, Love A Lot". Both are about Ron and Hermione. But, I have yet to cover A) what happens with Harry/Ginny B) life directly after the battle. So… here is a story told by Ginny's POV about the time between the battle and…the future! Enjoy!  
~rainingstu**

"I can't talk to him," my father's voice was low.

"He won't listen to anyone. I've tried," my mother was making some sort of pastry.

Ron and Hermione sighed and walked upstairs. People would think they did….more than talk…but I knew better. Ron and Hermione were a new couple. And right now, all they wanted to do was hear each other's voices.

They worried about Harry. Everyone worried about Harry.

I stood up, placing the book I was reading on the table and walked outside. Harry sat in the sun, his hair messed up and his glasses crooked. Sitting down next to him, I took his hand.

"I'm sorry, Harry," I watched as he swallowed.

"Why are you sorry?" His voice was strained.

"You're taking this all on yourself. You shouldn't."

"Fred's dead, Ginny,"

I nodded. "I know. But if he saw you like this, he'd probably kick you in the arse."

"And Tonks. And Lupin."

"Teddy's going to be safe with his grandmum,"

Harry shook his head. Whispering he said,"Why are you here?"

This caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting this to come up so soon.

"Because even though you hurt me,"

Harry let go of my hand, "Gin, you can't,"

I positioned myself in front of him. "Even though you hurt me, you care so much,"

"I'll hurt you all over again,"

Pushing his hair off his forehead, I kissed my index finger and brushed Harry's scar. "You're so broken, Harry. I want for us to fix this. I want to be with you. I want to get married one day. I want to move in together. I want to have kids, you've always wanted that,"

"I can't Ginny. I'm not right for you. I'm not anything you want,"

I don't know what drove me to do what I did. Considering that most of my family was watching from inside, it was a kind of daft idea. But I grabbed his hair and kissed him full on the mouth. To my delight, Harry kissed me back, his hands on my hips.

When Harry pulled away, I starred into his eyes. "I want to Gin, I so want to. But if I hurt you again, I don't know what I would do."

"Then don't hurt me. Take the relationship in stride. And be with me, Harry,"

He closed his eyes. "I haven't slept in years."

"Sleep now," my voice was soft.

As Harry lay back in the summer grass, wrapping his arm around me and laying me next to him.

"I like you, Ginny Weasley," he whispered in my ear. "But I don't know if we can be together,"

I wasn't letting this one go. "I love you Harry Potter. And we don't have a choice."

**Review! Thanks for reading! P.S. Usually my chapters are longer, they'll get there! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum!" my cheeks were red, my voice raised. "It's settled. I'm going to play quittich!"

Molly Weasley turned towards me, her eyes bulging. "Don't cross me Ginny, you are finishing your education!"

I rolled my eyes. "Ron's not going back! George and Fr-" I stopped myself. I couldn't bring myself to say his name in front of my mum. "The twins dropped out!"

I expected my mum to retaliate. I expected her to yell at me, dropping a pot, breaking it, and then fixing it magically. But she didn't do any of that.

Instead, my mum started to cry. She was holding the pot of stew, sobbing, her tears dropping into the mixture. "I'm a horrible," she continued to cry. I honestly didn't know what to do. It was a bad thing. Pathetic- the daughter of Molly Weasley, not knowing how to comfort someone. She continued to sputter out words. "I'm a horrible…mother!"

I was bloody screwed. Bloody screwed, I tell ya.

"Mum," I wished I was more confident with stuff like this. "Mum, you're a wonderful mother." I took the pot from her, setting it on the stove.

She sat down. "Next thing I know you and Harry are moving in together!" She blew her nose. "Unmarried!"

I didn't dare tell her that _obviously _her and dad had encountered _something _sexual before their wedding. Bill was born freaking six months after their wedding! Even _I_ can do the math!

Sitting next to her, I took her hand. "We are not moving in together, trust me,"

She should trust me, I was trustworthy. However, a certain boy named Harry Potter gave trust a half-arsed attempt. As soon as I was done dealing with my mum, he'd get a talking to.

"You will though," She had cooled off. Hopefully she forgot the whole my-only-daughter-is-going-off-to-play-for-the-Harpies spectacle.

I shook my head. "Mum, it's been a month since the war ended. It's too soon to jump to conclusions,"

The chatterbox herself was silent. I drank the tea in front of me, trying to get away from the awkwardness of this situation. Harry was upstairs. As soon as I was finished here, I'd go up. And not just to kiss and have him falsely flatter me. We needed to talk about what we were and who we were apt to become. A one word summary would be: boyfriend? I didn't know _what _we were. Were we dating? Or friends? Well, I'm pretty sure that friends might pushing it. Hermione and Harry were friends. _They _didn't go around kissing each other. But, then again, Ron and Hermione were friends. But they were also desperately in love. They even kissed in the room of requirement. I think that they had the reasoning that "if one of us doesn't make it, the other couldn't go their entire life wondering what it would be like.

I was under the understanding that this was the first time they kissed. Maybe they had before, or even gone further. But, I couldn't help but think that Hermione and Ron deserved to be together. More than anyone in the world, they deserved to fall in love. I felt guilty being with Harry. I couldn't heal the mental wounds he had. Unlike Hermione, I didn't know what to do. Hermione and Ron had been together for their entire teenage life. They knew they loved each other.

But, I didn't know anything. About love, or life for that matter.

I walked up the steep stairs one by one until I reached Percy's room. Harry was staying here, instead of with Ron for a very obvious reason. Ron and Hermione were totally fooling around. I knocked on the heavy wood door, "Hey, it's me,"

I heard Harry laugh on the other side of the door, something I didn't hear all that often. "Come in, Ginny,"

"Hey," I looked around at the room. It looked like he hadn't even been staying here. He was such a neat freak sometimes.

He smiled at me, but looked in his eyes, he'd been pretty upset.

"Do you have a mo?" I closed the door behind me, sitting down on the floor next to Harry. He nodded, wrapping his arm around my waist. "What are we, Harry?"

I watched as his eyebrows rose. He knew what I was talking about. "What do you want to be?"

Swallowing I whispered, "Together,"

"Yeah, me too"

I smiled. "Okay, good,"

Harry pulled me close. "I need to tell you something. I'm going to get my own place, in London. And you are welcome to join me. But I support you either way."

"London?" I was kind of happy to have him move, to be completely honest. We needed some space. Some yearning to be together.

"Yeah, away from all this magic crap,"

"Magic crap?" I laughed

"Yeah, I hate all the…" He was laughing too. "pressure,"

"What do you know," I looked into his eyes. "The boy who lived under pressure _after _saving the wizarding world."

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

He played with my hair, "About me moving and about you moving in with me,"

"I think it's great. But, I'm not ready for that right now. Maybe I will be in a year, a month, or tomorrow. But not now,"

He nodded, and smiled. "Well, you'll have to visit,"

**Sorry the wait….a really long wait for that matter… r&r! **


End file.
